


Doc's Trial Runs (A One-Shot and Idea Repository)

by Doctor_Hayden



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Other Fandom Tags to Be Added, Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Most Likely Lots of Self Inserts, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a lot of Soulmate AU Experiments, Reincarnation, Touya is Akira, maybe some smut, not sure yet - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Hayden/pseuds/Doctor_Hayden
Summary: The place where my partially-finished and un-beta'd ideas go.





	1. Soul of Rebellion (Persona 5/My Hero SI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, 3rd person intro to a Persona 5/My Hero Academia SI idea I had. It's in the 3rd person because I'm not currently the best at writing first person intros to Self Inserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some souls get the chance to remember who they are in their next lives. Usually, these lives are peaceful. It took Akira Kurusu two reincarnations to remember himself, and the first tagged along.
> 
> The second was Todoroki Touya, also known (in the future) as Dabi. This has… complications.

It took him 17 years to remember the lives he’d lived.

In this life, he’d been born the eldest son of the Flame Hero Endeavor, with the name Touya Todoroki. He grew up in a household of abuse. His father had seen them all as tools, and had treated the ones he’d deemed failures with a cold, unfeeling distance. Touya was among that number, but had never truly minded, thanks to the bonds he had with his siblings.

What he’d never been able to forgive was the abuse his mother had suffered.

When he’d finally been old enough to understand, he tried his best to be there for her, as he’d been for his brother and sister, but he knew it wasn’t enough after a while.

(He’d never realized just how much he hated his father until the moment he saw how useless his efforts were in the face of Enji’s rage and contempt.)

Once Shouto was born, he couldn’t help but be a little worried. His precious little brother’s hair had the colors of both his parents, split right down the middle. Touya had seen how his father had treated what he considered failures; he didn’t want to think of the hell Shouto would face if he turned out to be a success.

Just four weeks after Shouto’s Quirk had come in, his fears had been horrifyingly affirmed, when he peeked in on his father’s training dojo and saw his little brother on his knees, vomiting up what seemed to be half his stomach at his father’s that bastard’s feet.

(When the man had slapped his mother for trying to get him to see sense, that Shouto was only four, and he felt that cold unforgiving rage spike, he knew that Enji was no longer his father in his mind. No, he didn’t deserve to be called such.

And Touya would make sure he knew that.)

From that day forward, Touya rebelled the only way he knew how; he stopped calling Enji his father. He used different, more insulting and ambiguous forms of address, like Old Man or Flame-Beard. Touya even called him ‘Bastard’ on the regular behind his back.

Once, when he was feeling brave and extremely a little bit pissed, he’d called him Fuckface in the middle of an argument.

(He’d picked that one up from an American movie he’d managed to get away with watching one night. Using it got him a beating, but he was legitimately laughing too hard to care.)

Then his mother had a psychological breakdown and scarred little Shouto’s face permanently, and Touya seriously considered killing his father.

(He didn’t. Killing the Number Two Hero, even in defense of his brother, would probably end badly, and because of that, he was effectively powerless.

So he ran.)

He lived on the streets for three years after that. He was essentially an angry, festering, red-headed ghost, wandering up and down Japan pickpocketing (which came naturally) and doing odd jobs to make a living. When it isn’t enough, he goes to soup kitchens (which miraculously still exist, even in this world of heroes and villains and skewed social norms).

The places he frequents when he isn’t committing petty theft are seedy; the other regulars are the Villains who are smarter than their more public counterparts, and the downtrodden they predate upon. They are microcosms of the despair that hides on the fringes of this society, and being submerged in this environment stokes Touya’s festering resentment.

Over time, it becomes a rage directed towards all heroes.

(Except All Might. It’s impossible for him to not like the eternally smiling Symbol of Peace.)

One day, that rage boils over, and he decides to become a villain. He goes to bed that night giddy.

He wakes up to blue.

“Hello, and welcome to the Velvet Room,” says a man with an impossibly long nose as he sits at a desk in the center of a velvet blue-decorated prison, and the instant Touya sees him, his mind BURNS.

(The reason he’s in so much pain all of a sudden is that his past lives are resurfacing. Both hold upwards of eighteen years’ worth of memories, and having that much information crammed into your brain all at once is, to say the least, painful. Mostly because the brain can’t handle it, and it hurts until it finishes adapting.)

It takes him two hours to stop screaming.

When he finally stabilizes him, he’s in his old Thief outfit, and it fits quite well. Paradise Lost is at his hip, and his favorite pistol too.

Arsene’s laughter resonates in the back of his skull.

He stands up.

“Hey, Igor.” A smirk. “Been a while, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. The basic idea here is that most afterlives portrayed in fiction that, consequently, exist throughout the multiverse aren't actually the final destinations of our souls. Theoretically, someone could be Cloud Strife reborn, and they'd never even know it. This could theoretically be used as a method of granting Self-Inserts powers by 'awakening their past selves'. This was a trial run of that concept.


	2. XCOM: The Demonblight Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander of XCOM, a Self Insert, decides to personally command a strike on the leader and major benefactor duo of a human trafficking syndicate by the name of Under Eden. This is the mission brief that precedes the fateful operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. XCOM. It's some good shit. Felt like writing this out after a few too many episodes of Beaglerush's Live and Impossible series.
> 
> Taimanin Asagi. It's some bad shit. Lots of Hentai Orcs, tentacles, rape, and mind control. Figured that this is the sort of thing XCOM would fight against, given the chance, and took a Self-Insert spin on it. Of course, this would be a major plot chapter in a massive story, but this is an idea, a proof-of-concept. I don't need to think about when and how I'd fit this in something just yet.
> 
> Besides, this is a prelude chapter. No fighting yet.

August 4th, 2050, 20:31 EST X-COMAugust 4th, 2050, 20:31 EST X-COM Demonblight Skyranger [Pilot: Big Sky] Somewhere Over Yomihara **Operation Black Serpent**

“Okay, soldiers, listen up.” The seven members of the squad I’d hand-picked for this mission focused their attention on my position at the front of the aircraft as I began the mission brief. “The objectives of this mission are simple in nature. The first is to infiltrate the mansion located at the AO and kill the individuals known as Real and Muneichi Yazaki.”

I hesitated for a second, as I wasn’t entirely sure we’d be able to complete our second goal, and saying it aloud would lock us in to doing so.

...Fuck it.

“The second objective is to live-capture Shiranui Mizuki, who is currently on loan to Under Eden from her so-called master, Ryuji Kuroi.”

The entire squad recoiled, several of them choking on aborted exclamations or questions. I waited until all of them had settled, which didn’t take very long, and continued. “Once we’ve completed all of our objectives, we’ll… is something wrong, Major Tsukuda?”

Ranger Class Major Hoshi “Necrosis” Tsukuda, a short Japanese woman who had been staring at the wall opposite her in shock, started at my question. “No sir,” she replied, shaking her head no, “I was just shocked is all. She was my hero as a child.” She sounded understandably sad.

I smiled at that. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that our primary targets are the ones who facilitated her disappearance. If you’re lucky, you’ll get to take them out yourself.”

“See, Necrosis?” Lieutenant Emmet “Megadeth” Buckley cut in, the Englishman slapping the grenade launcher on his hip, “You’ll get a personal shot at the bastards, so you don’t need to be sad. We all know you’ve wanted a shot at them since that intel got released.”

“Exactly! Thank you, Lieutenant. Speaking of, ordinarily a mission of this priority level would be taken on with Direct Demonblight personnel, but as this is both a night mission and in enemy territory, I believe that you Guerilla Demonblight soldiers are the right people for the job.”

I clicked a button on one of the Skyranger’s consoles, bringing up a holographic 3D overlay of the mansion and the area surrounding it. “We’ll be touching down here,” I indicated a hill to the south of the main building, just near the Servant’s Quarters. I’d forgotten that the damn thing had been designed by British architects way back when…

“Once our LZ is secure, we’ll move up to the Servant’s Quarters and the close quarters fighters will use this passage,” I pointed at an underground walkway that traversed the distance between the two buildings, “to infiltrate the main building. Myself and Captain Naumov- “Checkmate”, rather,” I nodded to the rather lithe Russian, “will be accompanying you despite the effective ranges of our rifles. Sharpshooters will actually hold something of an advantage in this mansion, as all the rooms are quite massive.”

With a flick of my wrist, the display zoomed, the building in question enlarging until it took up all of the available display space. “The mansion itself is well over 20,000 square feet. All of the rooms, consequently, were designed to have the most space possible. There’ll be a lot of cover, and plenty of space to maneuver.”

I zoomed the display back out. “Now, final items of business. Don’t hesitate to use the Silence Bubble spells on your Magitek Bracelets. Each of them is good for four uses, and if we encounter any patrols we can’t bypass, you’re authorized to use them and take the demonic bastards out. Second, codenames only when we’re down there. Kuroi is extremely likely to have some sort of surveillance in place, and we don’t want our names getting to him. Lastly, there is a non-zero chance that this mission will go loud. In fact, it's far too likely to happen once we complete our main objectives.”

"If and when it does, you have my explicit permission to turn this place into a glass floor, as long as you make sure not to hit your comrades."

I looked around the cabin once more. Any signs of hesitation in the troops was gone, replaced with cold, hard resolve and a little bit of righteous anger.

They all knew what these bastards did for a living, and the habits of the demons they both employed and worked for. Like any sane human, they were disgusted by them, and were perfectly willing to kill these monsters- both literal and metaphorical.

“Touchdown is in ten minutes. Be ready for anything.”

**“YES SIR, COMMANDER!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note goes out to Blackmarch, who has this Yang SI story over on QQ that ended up with a couple of Taimanin omakes tacked onto it. Those omakes inspired the concept behind this.


End file.
